User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 11 - Actions speak louder than Words
Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 11 - Actions Speak Louder than Words Lifty: I can't believe our team is up for elimination, don't really feel like going home, so early in this game!! Flaky: I know how you feel, Eliminations are just terrifying art they? Petunia: Hey Losers, Hows it going? Flaky: GO AWAY PETUNIA, NOBODY LIKES YOU!! Petunia: Are you asking for another fight Lifty: This Could get ugly �� Flaky: Why are you so mean to everyone, It's because of Handy isn't it? Petunia: No!! Handy was such a (BEEP) He failed at challenges Lifty: But Petunia......? Petunia : (Sprays Lysol in his eyes) Shut up!! No one likes you, and it's pretty obvious that you'll be eliminated!! Lifty: Says WHO!! Petunia: Says me (BEEP), You and your little (BEEP) friend can might as well quit, cause I'm going to win this game, wether you like it or not �� Flaky: Come on Lifty, let's get away from this (BEEP) Lifty: Let's hope that she's eliminated sometime soon Flaky: I hope the Mole is eliminated, he's just so useless Lifty: I agree, I hope you are not eliminated Flaky: Thanks Lifty, Your a good friend Pop: Hey Cuddles and Toothy, you know how much we hate Petunia right? Cuddles: Yeah, I wish we can get her eliminated Toothy: Maybe we can Pop: Really, How? Toothy: (Whispers something into Pops Ear) Pop: Sounds like a plan. Alliance? Cuddles: Alliance �� S.E.W: It's time for the elimination Team Sneaky, Follow me to the Elimination Area Flaky: This is terrifying!!!! S.E.W: So, this time, we only got 14 votes, another decrease, but like I always say, we will just deal with it, TV, display the likes. Flaky: 6 Mole: 1 Lifty: 0 S.E.W: Flaky wins the prize at 6 votes, the most votes ever for a prize. Flaky: Wow, I won the prize again, cool!! Lifty: What!? I didn't even get a single like, THATS IMPOSSIBLE!!! S.E.W: Flaky, as a prize you get this book of poems, it will help you in the next challenge �� Petunia: Dumb (BEEP) shouldn't get the prize!! S.E.W: Shut up, Petunia!! Anyways it's time to announce the dislikes, Flaky since you got the most likes, you got the least dislikes, because you didn't get any. Flaky: Yeah, what's the prizes? S.E.W: The prizes for this elimination are the new IPhone 6 Pluses Flaky: REALLY!!? S.E.W: Nope, JK, the prizes are Notebooks Flaky: At least it's still a good prize S.E.W: Mole and Lifty, you are in the bottom 2 let's see why according to some of the voters From: Mole dislikers - He is a VERY Useless Character Mole: (Points to Mole on his face, then points at viewers) From: Lifty dislikers - Deserves to be eliminated for all the cheating he has done Lifty: CHEATING!!? WHAT CHEATING!!? Petunia: Well, In episode 7, Pop gave the immunity card that I gave him and gave it to you, and you used it to keep yourself safe that episode, You also attempted to cheat many times during the game. Pop: I gave Lifty my immunity card for a very good reason, BECAUSE PETUNIA WAS BEING A (BEEP) TO HIM AND ALSO, BECAUSE SHE IS A LOUSY BUM!!! Petunia: No, just NO, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!! TAKE THAT BACK!!! Pop: MAKE ME!! Flippy: Guys, don't you think you need to........ Petunia and Pop: SHUT UP FLIPPY!!!! S.E.W: ENOUGH!!! ANYWAYS, LETS REVEAL THE VOTES!!! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lifty: 4 Mole: 3 S.E.W: And Lifty is Eliminated with 4 votes Petunia: Ha, just as I suspected Lifty: Well, I should have seen this coming, I know I suck at challenges, and that I have a huge ego, I'm a huge winer, a cheater, and a big jerk, Goodbye Everyone Flaky: Lifty, Wait.......!! Lifty: Flaky? Flaky: Lifty, I don't think you have a big ego, and that you don't suck at challenges, or that you are a winer, cheater, or a jerk (Although I have no intrest in you) But your a good guy, So I'll see you soon Lifty: Yes I hope so too (Lifty gets flung) Flaky: It's sad to see him go, he was one of my best friends!! �� This also means that I'm the only original member of Team Sneaky Left!! Petunia: Oh quit your sobbing (BEEP),You can date Flippy, your in love with him too, RIGHT!!! Flaky: Sometimes Petunia: Ugh, Whatever, I'm going to hang out with MY Team Flaky: But your 2 enemies are on that team Petunia: Well you are 10 times worse than them �� Flaky: (Sniffles) (Tears start to form, then disappear) Hmph, Stupid Petunia can't tell me who's boss, I'll make sure she is eliminated soon S.E.W: So Congratulations on making it to the Final 11, Time for the next challenge, the next challenge is a Poetry contest, You must get together as a team and think of a poem that your team would like to present. It can any poem, just as long there is no cussing, or any bad things in it, when the picking is over, you must send 1 person to read the poem to me and 1 other guest judge Go!!! Cuddles: Ok Team what poem should we do, first of all, we should try picking a team member Lammy: Choose me, I'm a very good reader Splendid: No, My Shakespearian accent will truly grab the true attention of the judges Russell: Don't choose me, I read horribly (Inside a Mulberry Bush next to Russell) Stranger: Hey, Russell, come over here Russell: Who are you, what do you want Stranger: (Grabs Russell's Shirt and Pulls him into the Bush) Russell: Ok, Ok, Who are you and what do you want Stranger: Would you believe me If I told you that Cuddles and Toothy are planing to get rid of you, Lammy, and Splendid Russell: What makes you think that....? Stranger: Look at this footage that I caught on camera (Shows Russel Tape) Cuddles: (On tape) We have to get rid of the rest of our team, they are so annoying ESPECIALLY RUSSELL and we also have to get rid of Flippy and Petunia, they are IDIOTS. Let's form an alliance Pop, so we get further than any other loser here. Russell: WHAT!!? THAT CANT BE I THOUGHT THAT CUDDLES AND TOOTHY WERE MY FRIENDS Stranger: Well, you should go and get revenge on them, QUICKLY, BUT NOT NOW!! Russell: I see, How should I.... (Russell turns and realizes that the stranger is gone, except his camera and charger) Russell: Hmm, I wonder who that stranger was? Flippy: Who should read the poem, and what poem should we do? Petunia: You are reading, and we are presenting this poem (HANDS FLIPPY A SHEET OF PAPER) Flippy: But I don't read very good, and also, that is a very boring poem Petunia: No talking back!! You want to be useful then do it my way!!! Flaky: This looks like a good poem to read, Doesn't it Mole? (Mole gives a thumbs up) Flaky: I'll take that as a yes Russell: Lammy, Splendid!!! I have horrible news Splendid: What's the News Russell!!? (AFTER EXPLAINING TO THEM AND SHOWING THE VIDEO) Lammy: That Numskull, We shouldn't let them get farther in the game, they should be punished Splendid: I'll take care of this (FLIES OVER TO CUDDLES AND TOOTHY) Cuddles: Hi Splendid, How's it........ (Gets Cut in half by Splendid's Lasers) Toothy: Cuddles!! What...... (Gets Cut in half by Splendid's Lasers) Toothy: (Groggily) Your......Still my.......Hero Splendid: That oughta teach them Russell: As for this, I think Splendid should read the poem Splendid: Ok, Which poem is it Russell: This one!! Splendid: Oh S.E.W: Times up, Now I would like to show you the guest judge, He appeared in episode 4 it's.......Clipboard Clipboard: Hi everyone, It's glad to be here S.E.W: It's time to present your poem, Team Icebox is up first, the person who reads will come and present there poem, and me and Clipboard will rate it out of 10. Petunia: Your up Flippy, and DONT SCREW THIS UP FOR US!!! Flippy: Ok, Ok S.E.W: Ok, Tell us the poem Flippy: Ok, I'll be reading "The Road not Taken" by Robert Frost Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, And sorry I could not travel both And be one traveler, long I stood And looked down one as far as I could To where it bent in the undergrowth; Then took the other, as just as fair, And having perhaps the better claim, Because it was grassy and wanted wear; Though as for that the passing there Had worn them really about the same, And both that morning equally lay In leaves no step had trodden black. Oh, I kept the first for another day! Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back. I shall be telling this with a sigh Somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference. back to top S.E.W: That was boring, I give it a 5 Clipboard: That was, boring, but I'll give it a 6 Team Icebox: 11 S.E.W: Now, it is Team Sneaky's Turn Flaky: I will be reading "Who Knows If The Moon’s" by E.E Cummings who knows if the moon’s a balloon,coming out of a keen city in the sky—filled with pretty people? (and if you and i should get into it,if they should take me and take you into their baloon, why then we’d go up higher with all the pretty people than houses and steeples and clouds: go sailing away and away sailing into a keen city which nobody’s ever visited,where always it’s Spring)and everyone’s in love and flowers pick themselves S.E.W: That was great, That deserves a 8 Clipboard: That poem made no sense, but I give it a 6 Team Sneaky: 14 S.E.W: Finally!! It's team Sciences Turn Splendid: I will be reading "I walk from plank to plank" by Emily Dickenson I stepped from plank to plank So slow and cautiously; The stars about my head I felt, About my feet the sea. I knew not but the next Would be my final inch,— This gave me that precarious gait Some call experience. S.E.W: That was short, but it was meaningful, I give it a 7, Now you only need a 5 or higher to win, Clipboard what is your choice Clipboard: It was short, but it had meaning, so I'll give it a . . . . . . . . . . . A 6 S.E.W: With that Team Icebox loses and is up for elimination Petunia: UUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! S.E.W: So viewers, vote off a member of team Icebox off Voting Ends: January 15th 2015 Lifty: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Lands in the ECPPBAFF) Shifty: Well if it isn't Mr. Immunity Card user Lifty: Shifty, I'm sorry I just..... Shifty: It's all good, I knew you just wanted to win for the both of us, BUT THIS PLACE IS AWFUL, ITS SO BORING, WE ONLY GET FED MACARONI AND CHEESE ON WEEKDAY, AND SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS ON WEEKENDS, WE NEED TO ESCAPE, BUT HOW!!!! Lifty: How about asking everyone else, they sure look like they want to know? (Shifty turns to see everyone waiting for him to say something) Shifty: Let's go ask Sniffles he's the scientist (CREDIT TO ROBERT FROST, E.E CUMMINGS, AND EMILY DICKENSON FOR THE POEMS) Question: WHO DO YOU THINK THE STRANGER WAS??? Category:Blog posts